Último Adiós
by FlashHero
Summary: No todos los héroes tienen un final felíz


Era una tarde silenciosa en el campamento Mestizo.

Desde las usualmente ruidosas forjas no salía ni un sonido.

En los campos de fresas no se veía ni un alma.

La cancha de Volleyball estaba vacía.

Asumo que se preguntarán "¿dónde están todos? ¿no suele ser un lugar muy ruidoso y alegre?"

Pues si, así suele ser la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hoy no.

Todos los campistas estaban reunidos en un solo punto, el anfiteatro del campamento.

Todos tenían expresiones de profunda tristeza y no se hallaban solos.

Las camisetas moradas pertenecientes al Campamento Júpiter resaltaban en el mar de camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo. Tres figuras resaltaban entre ellos.

Una mujer de tez oscura sollozaba en los brazos de un fornido hombre con rasgos asiáticos, el cual lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Otra mujer, algo mayor que ellos, miraba con tristeza al centro del anfiteatro mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Una comitiva de centauros se mantenían sorprendentemente solemnes y silenciosos, todo lo contrario a su naturaleza rebelde y fiestera.

En el centro del anfiteatro se encontraba el centauro Quirón con un rostro que demostraba un profundo dolor y tristeza.

Detrás de él podía verse a una mujer de alrededor de 40 años con cabello rubio ondulado y ojos grises cual tormenta acompañada de dos infantes pequeños, sus hijos al parecer.

Uno de ellos era un niño rubio de ojos verdes y la segunda era una niña de cabello negro con ojos grises como su madre.

Junto a ellos se encontraba también una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años acompañada de una adolescente, ambas prácticamente iguales saltando la diferencia de edad.

Ambas tenían el mismo cabello de color negro azabache y ojos multicolor que cambiaban dependiendo de la luz.

Acompañando a la rubia, se encontraban también una mujer castaña que llevaba plumas en el cabello.

En los rostros de todos ellos se veía la tristeza y el dolor de la pérdida, así como los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

Una gran cantidad de espíritus del bosque y Sátiros estaban presentes en el lugar con el objetivo de honrar a aquel héroe que había dado todo de sí hasta el final. Entre ellos podía verse a un adulto joven de cabello rizado, el cuál sollozaba por el dolor mientras era abrazado en un intento de consolarlo por una chica delgada de cabello y piel de color verde.

Las cazadoras de Artemisa se mantenían de pie en las gradas, observando la mortaja del primer hombre en mucho tiempo en haberse ganado el respeto de su señora y el suyo también.

Algunas de ellas se veían afectadas por la situación, pero ninguna estaba tan devastada como su comandante, una adolescente de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico con ropa Punk y una diadema plateada en su frente, que aguantaba como podía las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos y dificultaban su visión.

Inclusive los mismísimos dioses del gran Concejo del Olimpo, así como también una gran cantidad de dioses menores, se encontraban presentes, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban togas negras.

El más afectado era sin duda Poseidón, el poderoso Señor de los Mares.

Un reguero de lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin poder detenerlas.

Una solitaria nube de tormenta que parecía tener la forma de un corcel que era montado por un hombre tronaba por sobre el campamento, llorando la pérdida de un camarada, un amigo, un hermano.

En los bosques podía verse como un enorme dragón de bronce montado por un hombre de aspecto latino escupía fuego hacia el cielo.

En el cielo, un pegaso azabache galopaba sobre las nubes mientras pensaba en una única cosa. "Jefe"

Dentro de la cabaña de Poseidón, sentado sobre una cama y con un escudo de bronce en sus manos, se podía ver a un enorme ciclope que gritaba mientras las lágrimas salían de su único ojo, desahogando su dolor.

Afuera del anfiteatro, oculto en las sombras, un hombre de unos 35 años con el cabello oscuro y la piel pálida se encontraba consolando a una enorme perra infernal, cuyos aullidos resonaban por todo el lugar, llorando nuevamente la pérdida de un amo.

El hombre, a su vez, se encontraba en un estado lamentable, sabía que el momento en que lo sintiera irse llegaría algún día, pero el haber sentido como la vida de quien fue y seguía siendo su héroe era algo que lo marcaría de por vida.

Ese día, todos en ambos campamentos habían perdido algo...

Ese día...

Percy Jackson, el tan aclamado, querido, temido y respetado Salvador del Olimpo había muerto.

**_Jooooder, creanme que no sé de donde salió todo esto, pero les aseguro que sin duda alguna me dolió en el alma escribir esto._****_Honestamente, mientras lo escribía incluso lloré un poquito..._****_Bueno, espero honestamente que les haya gustado y de ser así quisiera que le den un voto, que me dan un empujoncito para seguir trayendoles historias._****_Nos vemos la próxima_**.


End file.
